1. Field of the Invention
An accessory pocket for attachment to the belt of a wearer.
2. Prior Art
Accessory bags such as xe2x80x9cfanny packsxe2x80x9d and cell phone holders are well represented in the art. In the case of c-phone holders, it is customary to clip the holder to the belt of the wearer. While c-phone holders are useful for carrying a cell phone, they are generally useful for carrying anything else. Fanny packs, which are provided with a dedicated belt, are adapted to carry a variety of articles and, therefore, have flexible utility. Belt bags, which are similar to fanny packs, lack a dedicated belt and are adapted to be attached to a wearer""s belt. Belt bags offer more flexible utility than a c-phone holder and are generally more stylish and less obtrusive than a fanny pack. Nevertheless, due to their relatively small size, they provide the user less flexibility and versatility than a fanny pack.
Similarly, holsters for pistols are a familiar accessory that has been worn by law enforcement personnel and the military for many years. Such holsters are belt mountable and are made from a variety of materials, particularly leather. The compartment within a holster is generally pistol-shaped and dimensioned to snugly contain a pistol. They lack the flexibility for carrying articles other than a pistol and pistol-related articles such as bullets. Nevertheless, the general appearance of such holsters has a stylish appeal to a portion of the population. It would be desirable to provide an accessory pocket that presents an image similar to a holster and the flexibility of a fanny pack, and has a versatile compartment for storing and carrying accessories such as a cell phone and/or cosmetic items.
It is an object of the invention to provide a durable accessory pocket having a pocket portion made from a flexible fabric, the pocket portion having a front surface and a rear surface connected to each other at a sealed leading edge, a sealed trailing edge and a sealed bottom edge to form a compartment between the front and read surfaces; and a reinforcing panel affixed to the front and rear surfaces of the pocket portion and disposed to overlie and protect the sealed leading edge of the pocket portion against abrasion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an accessory pocket meeting the above objective wherein the reinforcing panel is leather and wherein the reinforcing panel comprises a holster-shaped front portion overlying a portion of the front surface of the pocket portion adjacent the sealed leading edge thereof.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an accessory pocket meeting the above objectives wherein the reinforcing panel comprises a holster-shaped front portion overlying a portion of the front surface of the pocket portion adjacent the sealed leading edge thereof and a rear portion overlying and affixed to the rear surface of the pocket portion, the rear portion of the reinforcing panel having a flap extending upwardly from said open upper edge of the pocket portion, the flap being operable for releasably closing the open upper edge of the pocket portion.
It is another object of the invention to provide an accessory pocket meeting the above objectives and wherein the reinforcing panel comprises means for attaching the accessory poclet to a person""s belt and a pair of thongs extending downwardly from the lower sealed edge of the accessory pocket, the thongs being dimensioned to be tied around a wearers leg when the accessory pocket is attached to the belt of the person.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an accessory pocket meeting the above objectives wherein the trailing edge of the pocket portion is gusseted.
It is another object of the invention to provide an accessory pocket meeting any of the above objectives and wherein the compartment comprising the pocket portion is partitioned to include a cell phone holder.
The features of the invention believed to be novel are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. However the invention itself, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof may be best understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: